writings_of_descensumfandomcom-20200214-history
Roman Williams
'''Roman Vicomte Williams '''is an original character written by Descensum for roleplay purposes. He is faceclaimed by Jack Falahee. Roman is the coke-snorting, manipulating, and egotistical cannibal who majored in psychology. Not afraid to exploit those around him, he brings his scheming ways upon those who enter his life. Background A thirty-year-old, cannibalistic serial manipulator who uses his tactics to get what he wants, Roman isn't used to things going awry for him. Villainous as they come, the psychologist will go to great lengths in order to obtain his own sick objects and destroy anyone who gets in his way — his primal target: His brother, Jayson. The brother of two boys, Roman always competed for his parents's love. However, he received affection from his mother in a twisted way, having ironically been a victim of Munchausen syndrome by proxy. This would later cause an iron deficiency anemia, which his brother, Jayson, would try and solve by hooking Roman on human meat . . . something that Roman hates him for. Having lead a disturbed life until his late teenage years due to witnessing the murder of his parents at the hands of his brother, being introduced to the consumption of human meat, and being a victim of his mother's mental disorders, the orphaned cannibal resorted to doing coke in order to forget most of the woes in his life, including his brother. Using the money he got from his father's and mother's life insurance, Roman would later attend college for five years before coming a psychologist. Personality Roman is a very self-conscious person. Due to the lack of relationships established in his youth, he developed a complex in which he was not happy with his life. Because he doesn't show this side of him publicly, Roman finds it easier to manipulate those around him. Though it's a rare occasion that he shows a side of genuineness, he can be very fond of the people he lets close to him. He is driven by his lust for power, often using his sexuality to his advantage. Behind closed curtains, especially when suffering from his anemia, Roman can become ''very ''desperate, and when he does, he showcases merciless and angry inclinations. Appearance He is an attractive man reaching his middle ages with neat, dark brown hair, almond-shaped eyes, and a heart-shaped face. He often has his facial hair presented tidily and very, very rarely looks out of place. He wears suits and other articles of clothing that look smart, emphasising his well-earned wealth. However, when he gets down to the gritty side of his manipulative tactics, clothes tend to become a less-than-wanted preference, given said tactics work to his advantage. Though he's never actually killed anyone and often gets his brother to do the dirty work, Roman likes to be protective of his clothing when it comes to eating human meat, wearing bibs or such. Storylines TBA Headcanons * Roman is gay. * Though it seems his anger toward his brother may be inexplicable, Roman's hate for Jayson stems from the fact that his brother got him hooked on human meat. * It is very rare that Roman isn't manipulating someone in his life.